New Hampshire has worked to prevent childhood lead poisoning since 1984. The[unreadable] Childhood Lead Poisoning Prevention Program (CLPPP) has grown from a small program to a[unreadable] comprehensive services program supported through funding from federal partners and the State[unreadable] of New Hampshire.[unreadable] Young children in New Hampshire continue to remain at significant risk of exposure to[unreadable] lead hazards in and around their homes. Older housing in New Hampshire poses a significant[unreadable] lead exposure risk for young children. Case investigations show that over 90% of elevated BLL[unreadable] cases are a result of exposure to lead-based paint and dust. Despite the fact that New Hampshire[unreadable] ranks consistently among the best in the nation on maternal and child health indicators, statistics[unreadable] from the CLPPP consistently show that elevated BLL rates in children are equivalent to those of[unreadable] the nation as a whole. Aside from the perception that ?New Hampshire has no child health[unreadable] problems?, there are some unique characteristics of New Hampshire that help explain this[unreadable] disproportionately high rate. First, New Hampshire is one of only two states in which the[unreadable] number of pre-1950 rental units increased from 1990 to 2000. Second, New Hampshire has been[unreadable] the fastest growing state in the Northeast in recent decades.[unreadable] The communities of Berlin, Claremont/Newport, Franklin, Laconia, Manchester, Nashua[unreadable] and Rochester are designated as high risk areas due to the increased prevalence of risk factors.[unreadable] These factors include the percentage of pre-1950 housing stock, the fraction of the population[unreadable] that is under the age of six, the fraction under the age of six living in poverty, the percentage of[unreadable] children under the age of six enrolled in Medicaid or other federal assistance programs, and[unreadable] special populations, such as refugees, living in the communities. Local Lead Action Committees[unreadable] (LLAC) have been established in each high risk community except Rochester. They are working[unreadable] locally toward the goal of elimination. As a result of recent data analyses, Rochester is being[unreadable] added as a high risk community. Prevention activities are planned in FFY 2006.[unreadable] Through comprehensive programming, the CLPPP works to reduce the number of[unreadable] children with elevated BLLs. The program is a resource for community members who need help[unreadable] addressing the hazards of lead in their children's environments. The CLPPP conducts statewide[unreadable] surveillance, provides medical case management and home inspections for children with elevated[unreadable] blood lead levels, and provides information and referrals for lead hazard reduction. The CLPPP[unreadable] offers education and training to increase community capacity for creating and maintaining lead[unreadable] safe housing, and licenses and certifies lead abatement professionals. The CLPPP work plan is[unreadable] designed to address each of the following program elements: Elimination Plan, Screening/ Case[unreadable] Management Plan, Surveillance, Primary Prevention and Strategic Partnerships. The activities[unreadable] are targeted to reach the highest risk populations and highest risk communities of the state during[unreadable] FFY 2006.[unreadable] New Hampshire is committed to eliminating childhood lead poisoning as a public health[unreadable] program. Evidence of that commitment can be found through the many letters of support that[unreadable] detail involvement of critical partners, the matching funds identified at the state and local level,[unreadable] and by the support of the Department of Health and Human Services in recruiting and retaining[unreadable] qualified program staff to the Childhood Lead Poisoning Prevention Program.[unreadable]